


Coming Out. I don't worry she'll forget in a few weeks.

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: This happens after William's funeral.





	Coming Out. I don't worry she'll forget in a few weeks.

I sat in my room. My dad had just left me. Max left. I felt all alone.

 Just then my mom called me down for dinner. “Chloe! I made your favorite!”

 I slowly rise, my eyes red from crying.

 -----------

Once I’m finally down the stairs, I turn to my mom. On the table lay pizza.

 My mom wasn’t big on pizza. She preferred fish, but she knew that I hated fish.

 “Hey Chloe. How are you holding up?” she asks me.

 “I’m fine, I guess,” I lie.

 My mom sighs, “I was thinking that we could try being honest with each other. After all, we only have each other.”

 “That’s not true we have Kyle!”

 “But your cousin lives on the other side of the country, Chloe,” Mom reminds me.

 “Okay.”

 “Chloe, something has been up with you. I’m your mother, so you know you can tell me anything.”

 “Well a week ago, when my PE class was in the locker rooms, I saw this girl changing. I’ve had a crush on her since.”

 “What are you trying to say?” Mom asks.

 “I like girls. Only girls not boys,”I confess.

 “Okay. Do you know the girl’s name?”

“No,” I lie again. I know her name. It’s Rachel Amber but I don’t feel like telling Mom that.

 After dinner there’s ice cream in the freezer.” My mom rises and heads into the kitchen.

  _Did I piss Mom off?_ I ask myself, _No. I couldn’t of._ I sigh. I’m less then half way into my pizza but strangely I don’t feel like eating anymore, so I head back upstairs, to cry some more.

 ---------

I sit on my bed. Hours had past. _You should get to sleep,_ a little voice in the back of my head says.

“Shut the hell up.” I snarl at the voice.

The voice didn’t say anymore. So, I guess it backed off.

I sigh and begin to cry myself to sleep.


End file.
